Everything
by Cateyes4
Summary: Takes place after season 2..Jude goes on tour will Tommy be there when she gets back?


Everything

Lifehouse

Jude let out a huge sigh of relief, she saw the sign saying they were about to exit back to home. She couldn't wait to be home again. Touring was great and she really needed it, _since Tommy_...she started to think but then tried to stop herself. It was still to hard, to fresh to deal with.

The tour had help being able to get away. To just throw herself into her music, and having Jamie there also helped. He came on tour with her this time, partly because Darius was worried she pull an other runway singer act and partly because Jude needed him to give her strength. Jude state at the couch and looked out the window seeing all the familiar buildings again, the closer she got to G Major the more sad she became, he wouldn't be here this time to greet her or for her to make him listen to all her new music she wrote.

Jamie watch up to her, she just sat there almost in a zombie like mode, "Hey there killer, ready for a normal bathroom?" He said trying to lighten the mood. He could read her so well.

"Huh, oh yeah sure can't wait." Jude replied being pulled away from her memoirs.

"Have you talk to your dad lately?"

"Yea, his great the his bid on the house went through so I'll still have the same home when I get back. And Sadie has been working a lot I guess so my credit score should be safe for now." Jude said trying to talk about anything other then him. Just after Jude finished her answer the bus hit its break.

"We're home" Jamie said stating up pulling Jude up along with him

"Yea, we are home" Jude said sadly.

"It will be ok, your not alone" Jamie said giving his best friend a hug. They stepped off the bus and were greeted by Sadie, Jude's Dad and Darius and a woman Jude had never seen before. She was short about 5' 4" and had black long curly hair. She was dress very famine she had on a pair of jeans and a pink halter top, she had on big hoop earrings and a couple of sliver bracelets. She had on pink open toe heels to finish off her outfit.

"Jude, welcome back!" Jude's dad come up and hugged her as soon as she stepped off the bus.

"Yeah, dad" Jude said still a little confused. she was about to say something when Darius came up to her. "Hey Jude, welcome back, look go home take a little time and after your done come into the studio we have some stuff to talk about."

"OK sure Darius." Jude said. With that Jude's dad help her get all her stuff together and they were off home. Sadie still had to finish up some stuff at work so it was just Dad and Jude. When they got home Jude saw her Mustang sitting in the driveway. "Hey dad I know I just got home but do you care if i take the Stang out for a little bit, she to see how she is driving."

"Sure sweetie, just don't be long" with that Jude gave her Dad a hug and was off in her car. Jude didn't really didn't know where she was going but her car did. They ended up outside the building where Jude's studio is and where Tommy and her had got locked in for the night. Jude went up to her Studio and out to the fire escape. This place was her safe place.

_Find me here, speak to me  
I want to feel you, I need to hear you  
You are the light that's leading me to the place  
Where I find peace again _

Jude begins to think back.

"_If the door is ever closed..." she said_

"_I'll just knock it down." Tommy replied_

"What a liar." Jude said out loud coming back to reality. Jude had left Tommy countless voicemails ranging from crying to yelling to threats. Nothing had work no matter what she said Tommy would never call her back. Jude just stayed on the fire escape looking out at the world, that seemed so cold without him there. She didn't know how to live without him, to make music without him. She knew that was what Darius wanted to talk about with her. That was part of the reason she was trying to avoid going to G Major. She didn't want to have that talk. "Tommy, where are you?" she whispered with a tear in her eye.

_  
You are the strength that keeps me walking  
You are the hope that keeps me trusting  
You are the life to my soul  
You are my purpose  
You're everything _

Jude couldn't hide away for long, Darius called to ask if she could come into the studio, she had no choice. Before she new it she was sitting in Darius's office for a talk she didn't know if she was ready for. "Jude, I wanted to talk to you about what's next for you. Your album is still killing it on the charts and the radio is eating up every single. But soon there aren't going to be any more songs of the old album. We have to start look to the future and to your next album."

"Well yea sure, but I mean I don't have a producer right now so how am I going to start working on the album." Jude was hoping Darius would take the hint and realize that she didn't want to start an new album without Tommy.

"Well I think I might have someone to help out with that, you guys can just start working on some of the ground work for now. And we can see what happens from there." Darius didn't want to push Jude to much, he was still worried about her flying off the handle again and that was the last thing he need right now. "How about I just send her in and you two can just see how the flow is in the studio?"

"Sure" Jude knew it wasn't really a choice. She didn't need to be on Darius's bad side. With that Darius pressed a button and called " Brenna" in. Jude look up and saw the woman who was at the bus when she got off.

"Hi" Brenna said sweetly "I'm Brenna, it's very nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you to" Jude said forcing a smile.

"Time is money people" Darius then said "Brenna and Jude get into studio one and see what you can do." With that they left and walk in silence into the studio once the door was closed Brenna talked, "Look I understand this cant be easy for you, and I'm not going to try to replace what you had, all I'm asking for is a chance to help with your music."

Jude really didn't know what to say, so she said nothing. All she knew was that she had to get out of there "Look I know Darius said he wanted us to start working but I haven't slept in awhile plus my notebook is at home, so do you think we could take a rain check on this?"

Brenna was slightly taken aback right before she was about to protest she cell phone went off, she looked quickly to see who it was and check what the message was. Talking to Jude would have to wait, "Yeah that would be fine. So tomorrow then?"

"Yea, sure" Jude said wanting to get out of there. With that she got up and left the studio, as soon as she was gone Brenna got going to. She got into her silver BMW and drove across town to a apartment building, she took the elevator to the top floor and knocked on the door. A dark hair, blue eyed man answered the door. "Shh, I just got her to sleep." Tommy said putting his finger up to his mouth, as he let Brenna in. He lead her into the kitchen, as they passed through the living room Brenna saw all the toys on the floor. Once they were in the kitchen Tommy poured her a cup of coffee and put two surges and a small amount of cream. "You know you haven't changed the way to take your coffee since high school."

"Yeah I know Tom, must be because you left and I didn't want to make you confused." She said with a nervous laugh, "Tommy we need to talk, she back."

"I know" Tommy said "Have you seen her?"

"Yes I have, Darius wanted us to start working on stuff, she can't Tom" She paused "Not without you."

"Ok sure want I'm I suppose to do, just show up with Heidi holding onto my hand and tell her Hey sorry Jude about leaving and never calling you but I have to go get my kid who's mother just died of breast cancer."

"No but showing up is a start" Brenna said giving him a look "Tom I've known you my whole life. I can see when something is hurting you as much as your trying to hide it and I know its hurting her because she has the same look in her eyes. You need to talk to her and if you don't do it soon I'm going to have to tell her." With that Brenna finished off her coffee and headed out.

_And how can I stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this  
You calm the storms and you give me rest  
You hold me in your hands  
You won't let me fall _

Jude had dinner with her Dad and Sadie and headed up stairs. She went into her case and got her guitar out she went to grab her notebook, there on her desk sat two. The first was the one she had been using it was just a plain notebook she picked up when the tour started. The other laid unused it was the notebook Tommy had gotten her after they finished her last album.

She couldn't bring herself to use that notebook or even look inside it and see the words he had wrote for her. She remembered what he had told her when he had given it to her.

"_I took a chance, shoot me" _

"_Well I guess taking chance is all the rage these days"_

_I guess you didn't want to take a chance on me _Jude thought to herself. At the time Jude thought that Tommy wasn't just talking about the notebook but about them to. Jude sat down on her bed to start thinking of how to put her feelings into a song. She looked out her window for awhile and finally began to put the song together, tears falling from her eyes. She sang the last line "So now I say goodbye." With that she put her guitar away a cried herself to sleep.

_You still my heart and you take my breath away  
Would you take me in, take me deeper now _

Jude was woken in the morning by her cell phone ringing. "Hello?" she answered half asleep

"Jude, its Brenna look its really important. I need to meet with you now! Please be at the cafe by the studio as soon as you can." Before Jude could even say but, Brenna hung up. Jude sighed, she guess she didn't have much of a choice and got up and dressed fast.

She headed down the corner cafe and saw Brenna sitting at a table toured the back Jude wasn't even sure the place was open there was no one else there but them and there was no "we're open" sign in the door. "Is it that early?" she asked Brenna as she walked up

"No" Brenna replied "You're meeting some important and I didn't want to risk anyone trying to get pictures or what not."

"Meeting someone? you didn't say anything about meeting someone here." Jude was very confused

"Well if I would have told you I doubt you would have come." just then there was a knock on kitchen door that the employees come out from behind "With that I'll let you two meet." After that Brenna got up and got out fast before Jude could get her. But she only went to where the door was, not out the door, not just yet. Through the door walked a dark haired, blue eyed man. At first Jude thought she was dreaming then she realized she wasn't. "Tommy?" She asked

"Hey Jude" Tommy said in a sing song voice. "Before you say anything there is someone you have to meet." With that Tommy open up the door and out walked a four year old dark hair girl "This is Heidi, my daughter."

Jude's jaw dropped "Your daughter" she stuttered out

"Yeah" Tommy pauses and then kneels down to be eye level with Heidi "Hey me and Jude need to talk can you go with Brenna and play?" Heidi shook her head yes and headed off to Brenna who brought her outside.

_And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this _

"Please sit down Jude." Tommy asked. Jude didn't even realize she stood up till Tommy said something to her. She sat down, still totally in shock.

"Tommy I must have missed when you told me you had a kid so please refresh my memory." Jude's shock started to wear off and she was starting to get mad.

"Honestly, it wasn't ever on my mind as horrible as that sounds." he started off shyly "It happen went I twenty, I was on tour with boyz attack and I had just gotten divorced. I did what every guy on tour does, I was a tabloid dream. I didn't even know she was pageant till she track me down six months later. Even then I didn't believe it, but after the test it was true. Britney told me she didn't want anything to do with me. She thought the kid was a blessing and she told me I would never hear from her again if I would just let her keep her. She beg me to stay away so she could raise her daughter normally. That was the last I heard from her till about a nine months ago." He paused to let Jude deal with everything he just said and then went on. "She called me telling me she came down with breast cancer and she wasn't going to make it. I didn't even know she was died till her father came to get me at your snick preview concert." Jude started to remember that night...

_She was on stage singing another thin line and she saw Tommy fighting with some older guy then walking out with him, _then Jude thought back to the restaurant _Jude banging on the door of the car in the passengers set was that same man. _

..."I had no choice I had to go get my daughter. I kept fighting with Britney's father about bring Heidi back here. He wanted her to stay in the state with his family. That's why I told you I might not be coming back. Jude I never wanted to hurt you, that is the last thing I wanted to do"

Jude sat in silence for a moment, not knowing what to say. Then the words started to come to her "I felt so lost when you walked out on me. I didn't know what I did and I didn't know what to do. I felt completely helpless."

_  
And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this  
Cause you're all I want, you're all I need _

"Jude I am so sorry. You know who I am wouldn't I have left you like that without a reason. I never wanted to leave you. When you were on tour last time all I wish was that I was with you and not at G Major. I don't ever feel as full as when your in my life." Tommy reach over and held onto Jude's hand.

_You're everything, everything  
You're all I want  
You're all I need   
You're everything, everything  
You're all I want  
You're all I need  
You're everything, everything  
You're all I want   
You're all I need  
Everything, everything _

Tommy and Jude sat there in that cafe hands lock together and talked. Talked about everything it was as if a veil had been lifted and everything they had was flowing through. But none of the words meant as much as the eyes when they looked into each others eyes they knew the whole truth about each other. No matter what they needed each other in there lives.

Sadly there timing to be fully together was never right for so many reasons. Jude was still to young as much as she was totally on the same level with Tommy in every other way. And Tommy still as so much to learn. He had to learn to be a father. He had to learn to take care of a little girl and teach her to grow into a woman. But they needed one another in there lives. They wouldn't be at their best if the didn't have one another in their lives. So they knew they couldn't fight fate. Fate is what brought them together and fate must have a plan and they would have to work with it.

_And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this  
And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you _

Jude walked into studio one the a week later, carrying her guitar on her back and a notebook in her hand. A notebook with a quote that played in her mind _some of us go to are graves with are music still inside of us. _She tossed the dark haired, blue eyed man a bag of red licorice. "Hey there Quincey you ready for this one?"

"You got a good one for me." Tommy said slyly back.

"Oh I think I got something." With that Jude walked into the soundproof room and put her headset on. She sat down and started to play her guitar and singing. The last line of the song went "This is where we are, and it's not a bad place to be to. So for now I'm ok being here."

_Would you tell me how could it be any better any better than this  
And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this_


End file.
